gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Big Girls Don't Cry
Big Girls Don't Cry ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit, und wird von Blaine, Kurt und Rachel gesungen. Nach dem Song kommt ihnen die "Anti-Ball"-Idee. Das Original stammt von Fergie aus ihrem ersten Album "The Dutchess" aus dem Jahr 2006. Charts Lyrics Rachel: Ladadada, The smell of your skin lingers on me now You're probably on your flight back to your home town I need some shelter of my own protection, baby To be with myself and center Clarity, peace, serenity Kurt mit Blaine und Rachel: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Blaine (mit Rachel): And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be (A big girl now And big girls don't cry Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry) Rachel: The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay Kurt mit Blaine und Rachel: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Rachel mit Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Kurt: Like the little school mate in the school yard We'll play jacks and Uno cards I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine Blaine und Kurt: Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to Blaine: 'Cause I want to hold yours too We'll be playmates and lovers And share our secret worlds Rachel: But it's time for me to go home It's getting late, dark outside I need to be with myself, and center Clarity, peace, serenity, yeah Kurt mit Blaine und Rachel: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Rachel mit Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now Alle: And big girls don't cry Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry Trivia *Die Performance ist ähnlich der ersten Abschlussballfolge, Rivalen der Krone, wo Jesse Rachel in der Aula bei Rolling in the Deep begleitet. *Adam Anders baute Blaine und Kurt mit in den Song ein, obwohl es nicht im Skript stand. Quelle *Der Song hatte verschiedene Arrangements in der Serien- und Studioversion, besonders der Refrain, in dem Kurt den ersten Part singt. Anstatt dass Blaine ein Solo darin singt und Rachel das andere hat, singen sie beide die Parts zusammen. Jedoch sind die meisten Songs in der Serie wie dieser. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel